Thanks For The Memories
by KNDfreak
Summary: Luxord and Xigbar are best friends. Er, use to be. After a drunken one night stand, Lux leaves, leaving Xigbar to wonder just what will become of their friendship. Yaoi, of course! LuxXig, ZexDem, AxRox, KaiNami, and SorRik. Maybe some Cleon.
1. Chapter 1

It was a mistake, he told himself. A stupid, idiotic, hopeful, wistful, drunken mistake. He didn't mean it, and neither did he. It hadn't meant _anything. _Obiviously, if it had, he would still be here.

Xigbar shoved his face into the pillow, groaning miserably, as he tried to hold back the tears.

Luxord, his one, true friend, besides Demyx, was _gone. _Disappeared. Out of sight. And to never come back. Xigbar wasn't sure how he felt about it, but wait, he did know.

Hurt, anger, betrayed...

All these things plus more made Xigbar's head turn, and he wasn't up with throwing his stomach out just yet, as he remember _what _exactly had caused his friend to just up and leave.

Last night, he thought, he, along with Luxord, Demyx, Zexion, Axel, Roxas, Riku, Sora, Kairi, Namine, Cloud, and Leon had all went out to celebrate Xigbar's eighteenth birthday. It was all fine and dandy til Axel snuck drinks inside the house. After that, everything sky rocketed. Demyx and Zexion had been making out on the couch, Axel and Roxas was nowhere to be seen, Riku was trying to make a pass at Sora, and Kairi and Namine was sublty flirting with each other. Cloud and Leon was the most sober of all of them, but Cloud had decided to join in the fun and molest his boyfriend in front of them. That left only Luxord and Xigbar, who'd been chuckling away at some pathetic joke Xigbar had told.

At some point, their conversation became serious.

_"Lux, you know you're my best friend, right?" Asked a drunken Xigbar, who was trying to be sober as possible for his speech. A part of his brain told him not to do it, but do what exactly? He was only trying tell his best friend how he feel. Luxord chuckled._

_"Of course, Xiggy. You're always hanging by my shoulder. Like a lost puppy or something." The british said, chuckling, hiccuping a little. Xigbar smiled._

_"Well," He started, a smile as big as it can be. "I love you!"_

_..._

_Luxord blinked a couple of times before looking at his younger partner._

_"Seriously?"_

_"Of course, Lux. I'm, like, totally, superally, duper in love with you." The voice in the back of his mind was screaming at him for some reason. Luxord shifted uncomfortably._

_"Oh..." _

_Silence._

_"Don't you...Don't you love me, Lux?" Xigbar asked, eyes panic and slightly watery. Luxord hestitated before shaking his head._

_"It's not that...it's...I have to leave..."_

_"W-where ya goin', Lux? I'mma your best friend! You can't leave!" Xigbar whined, looking at the blond with pathetic dog like eyes. Luxord felt his facade crumble._

_"Collage, Xig. I have to leave for collage." He lied, and Xigbar could tell._

_"LIAR! Tell me where ya REALLY goin'."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"Xig...I...can't stay here. I feel like I'm being hold down here. I can't." Xigbar whimpered a little before scooting closer to Luxord until he reaches his legs and sat in his lap. Luxord eyes went wide and met Xigbar's narrowed ones._

_"You can't leave me without a kiss." He said. Luxord glared._

_"And if I refuse?" He asked. Xigbar glared harder before smashing his lips against Luxord's. Luxord scrambled to get away, but Xigbar just held tighter. Eventually, Luxord realize he was not letting go, and eventually, sunk into the kiss._

_Soon, though, it all came crashing down._

A pounding at the door made Xigbar moaned even more as he shoved his face deeper into the pilow.

"Xiggy! Get up! Raise and shine!" A voice, undoubtfully Demyx, shouted and Xigbar threw a death glare at the door.

"Leave me alone. I'm not feeling well."

"Too much to drink, huh?" Axel.

"Fuck you, Red. It's your fault."

"Axel, Demyx, leave him alone. He's obiviously in a bad mood, lets try not to bother him." Leon. Or was it Roxas? Xigbar didn't really care, he's just grateful that someone in this house has some common sense.

"Well, whenever you're ready, Xig, breakfast is on the table." Now THAT'S Leon. Xigbar moaned a pitful 'Thank You' before trying to catch some shut eye.

He really didn't want to sleep, for the fear of seeing a certain blond british boy may haunt him and their activities during the night, but for right now, Xigbar didn't care much that the boy of his dreams, literally, figuretively, and ironically, was haunting him, he need _sleep _to get pass this hangover.

And fuck, honestly...

He didn't want to deal with reality.

* * *

><p><strong>An: So, I was reading a bit of LuxXig stories, when I looked at the pages. Imagine my surprise and shock when my favorite couple, besides Zemyx, AkuRoku, and RiSor, didn't have much as much stories as the other. So, I'm deciding to help out my all time favorite, whack out pairing by making a story of them! :D They deserve it. **

**BTW, Xiggy's a little younger then Luxord in this story. That's mainly because I like Seme!Lux better then Seme!Xig. Just like how I like Seme!Zex then I do Uke!Zex. R&R plz :D**


	2. Chapter 2

When Xigbar had _finally _gotten out of bed, everyone was downstairs, in the living room, watching tv. Sora looked up and frowned, blue eyes shine in worry.

"Gee, Xiggy, you don't look so good." He said. Axel shrugged.

"I'm telling ya, it's the beer. You and Lux drunk more then half your share. Maybe you need to lie down, Xig, 'fore you start throwing up all over the place- Ow!" Roxas glared at his boyfriend before looking over at Xigbar, eyes worried.

"Are you okay, Xigbar?" He asked. Xigbar put on a fake smile. Truthfully? He wasn't okay. His stomach, head, and heart ache, and all for different reasons.

"Eh, I'll be fine, kid. Just...just keeping doing what you're doing." He slumped his shoulders before dragging along, looking completely and utterly _miserable. _Roxas glared up at Axel.

"Do you have to be an insensetive jerk this morning? You remember the deal; no one will speak of Luxord." He said. Demyx was confused.

"Why? He's only going away for collage. He said he'll be back."

"He's lying, Dem. Lux isn't coming back." Riku said, looking at the blond on the floor next to Zexion. Demyx eyes went wide.

"B-but...why?"

"We don't know. Just be careful when Xigbar is around. I think he knows already, but nevertheless, we can't take chances." Axel tisked.

"Poor Xiggy. His heart will be broken." Now it was Sora's turn to be confused.

"What do you mean Ax?" He asked. Axel raise an eyebrow.

"You mean you don't know? Xiggy's been crushing on Lux ever since the two met! I thought it was obivious, but I can see I was wrong." Axel chuckled, even when Roxas nudge him in the gut. Sora blushed, embarrassed, but Riku just patted his head in comfort.

"Well, in any case, it's best not to mention him." Leon said even as the blond next to him doze a bit on his shoulder. The teens nodded in agreement and continued to watch their show. Xigbar, meanwhile, was going through a tramatic experince.

_I can't believe he would just leave! Not even a hug goodbye, or a notice! _He was angry.

_But still, why did he have to leave? Leave us? Leave me behind? Doesn't he know how much I need him. He's my other half; I can't go on. _Desperate.

_Luxord, please, tell me that last night meant something to you. Please. _Sad.

_"I'm sorry." He whispered into the sleeping boy's ear as he got up from the bed. Luxord was in the middle of putting on his clothes before hestitating, looking back at the Xigbar's sleeping face as he tried to find the warmth that was missing._

_"Lux..." He whispered out of his sleep, snuggling closer to Luxord's pillow and sighed, content. It was really adorable from Luxord's point of view, but..._

_"Please forgive me, Xigbar." And with that, he left._

Xigbar wasn't sure when he'd started to cry, but he did. He looked down at cup he was holding and frowned at the coffee.

"I don't even drink coffee." He mumbled before pouring the cafine drink out. He then stumbled his way towards the hall, mix feelings about joining the group. _I don't wanna. _The voice in the back of his mind said, pouting, but he did. Namely, to convince everyone he's okay. Said everyone looked at him, frozen.

"Um..." Started Sora, but Xigbar just smiled weakly.

"You don't have to pretend," He croaked, voice tighting. "I already know." Tears blurred his vision and suddenly, Xigbar crumbled into a heap of a crying, sobbing, someone.

It never occured to anyone just how broken Xigbar was without his buddy. Usually, Xigbar was a cheerful and sarcastic little dude, hell bent on annoying everyone with his paricy talk and look. Xigbar was like Axel, and possibly more; he didn't give a flying fuck and didn't bow to no one.

Now, though, that personality trait was gone, and the group was getting more worried then before. Even Axel wasn't cracking a joke about how much of a wuss Xigbar was.

_If my Roxy had decided to leave me, _He thought, face grim, as he held onto Roxas tighter. Roxas blinked at the squeeze before looking at the redhead. _I wouldn't know what to do. Probably kick his ass, but other then that; what else would there be for me to do? Roxy left by his own free will. I wouldn't be able to bring him back. _Shivering at the thought, Axel snuggle closer to his blond.

"Don't ever leave me." He mumbled, causing Roxas to blush.

Demyx grabbed a box of tissue and handed over to Xigbar, looking at the grey-and-black haired male.

"Aw, don't cry, Xiggy. You aren't suppose to cry." He said. Xigbar wanted to laugh at this, but he just couldn't. Not when his heart felt so heavy.

"Want me to find him and beat his ass, Xig?" Axel blurted, catching Xigbar off guard. Normally, Axel was overprotective about certain things, and this includes people. Or, more percise, his friends. Now, granted, Axel and Xigbar knew alot of people for them to have a run-in with each other, this doesn't mean the two were friends, but this doesn't mean they were enemies, either. They were more like 'I don't like you very much, but I can tolerate you' type of friends.

Xigbar knew for sure Axel was protective of Roxas; hell, he even declare the two will get married some day to the entire _world, _much to Roxas's embarrassment and secretly happiness. Axel was also protective of Demyx, despite the contrary belief.

Oh sure, the two have their differences, but Demyx was the little brother Axel never had, as far as Xigbar was concerned, and like the older brother he may or may not be, Axel didn't let up on the rules of dating Demyx; _despite _the fact that Demyx was _already _protected enough. Zexion, alone, can make the biggest, proudest man hide in shame.

Then, there was Xigbar, whose closest friends were Demyx and Luxord. It was a little after him and Demyx met, that he'd met Luxord and two were instant friends. What he couldn't do with Demyx, he could have gotten away with with Luxord, because Luxord _always _got his back. When Axel stepped into the scene, Xigbar wasn't sure he could have trust him. Now that years have passed, Xigbar and Axel ever getting closer to becoming real friends.

So, in all, Xigbar was surprise, but at the same, wasn't surprise.

"No. I would rather not for you do that." He replied, tears dried and sniffling. Demyx's frown deepen, as he rubbed his back.

"Poor Xiggy." He said. Xigbar wanted to laugh again, this time, at the irony of the situation. He had always believed, when Demyx told him of his crush on Zexion, that it'll be _him _comforting him when poor little Demmy had gotten his heart broke, and he had told Demyx this, too, on multiple scales.

Now look who's laughing?

Xigbar wished now more then ever to go back into time; to prevent this from happening, and demand Luxord where he was going, and why he was going. To stop him from making the biggest mistake of his life, and had never drunken that first bottle. And what he really wished he'd stopped himself from doing...

Was telling Luxord that he loved him.


	3. Chapter 3

A month or so has passed since Luxord had decided to split the scene, and during those months, everyone was doing the best they can to keep Xigbar from falling apart.

It was a slow start, but they can see Xigbar's whole world crumbling down, along with Xigbar himself. He wasn't getting enough sleep, he stopped showering (to everyone's displeasure), his hair was out more often then not, and he was always locked inside his room.

In general, Xigbar fell into depression.

It's just too bad Roxas, Cloud, Leon, and Axel isn't having that.

"Xigbar! Take a shower already, and come eat!"

"Eerrhh..."

"Xig, I'm not asking you, I'm _telling _you. You do not want me to get Roxy." Axel threaten and Xigbar groaned. The last time Roxas was sent to get him out of the house, Xigbar had a major headache from all the yelling and hitting Roxas did. He didn't need a repeat.

"Fine." He said, glaring at the door as he _knew _Axel was smirking smugly. The redhead behind the door chuckled.

"See ya at dinner time, Xiggy."

"Fuck you." Axel bust out laughing as he walked away. Xigbar sighed, hitting his head on the pillow. He stared up at the ceiling as if it was going to do something magical and start talking.

Oh, how he wished it was so.

Xigbar sighed again before getting up and headed to the door. _He's not coming back. _The voice whispered, causing Xigbar to freeze. _He'll never come back._

"I know." He said to no one before opening the door and slammed it as he walked out. His gold eye narrowed, as he walked stiffly towards the bathroom. He didn't want to think about _him _right now. _He _left him, so _he _wouldn't be part of his life anymore.

Or, at least, that's what Xigbar tells himself.

Shutting the door, Xigbar sighed as he slid down against it. A soft chuckle echo the room before Xigbar started to strip himself of his clothing and got into the shower. For a while, he stood there, not doing anything. _Why? _He thought, staring blankly at his feet. _Why can't I get you out of my mind? _He thought, a tear sliding down his face. _You promised you'll never leave me._

_Fourteen year old Xigbar had been walking down the street, with nothing to do since the last foster home he'd went to just did not care about him enough to keep an eye out for him. Not like it really mattered; as far as Xigbar was concerned, he was old enough to take care of himself. Looking around, he idly wonder about his new best friend, Demyx, and consider going to his foster home instead._

_"Maybe Luxord will be there." He mumbled, grinning sharply. Luxord was his second new best friend who'd happened to live next to Demyx, and sometimes, usually, came over to play. Making his mind up, Xigbar turned around and head in a new direction with a goal in mind. Soon, a blue house appeared his one-eyed vision and Xiggy ran towards the door, knocking loudly and not caring._

_"Coming!" A voice said, and soon, the door open to reveal a tall, blond boy with ocean green blue eyes. He blinked before smiling big._

_"Xiggy!" He squealed, hugging the other fourteen year old. Xigbar chuckled._

_"Hiya, Dem." Dem, or Demyx, looked at him as he urshered him in._

_"What are you doing here, Xiggy? I thought you'll be home! Mom and dad will be upset with you." He said. Despite the warning, Xigbar shrugged._

_"Eh, pops and ma are arguing again. Hey, is Luxy here by any chance?" He asked. Demyx nodded._

_"Yep! I'll go get him!" With that, Demyx ran off, leaving the fourteen year old to ponder exactly how Demyx's foster parents can keep up with the boy._

Xigbar was awaken from his memory by a knock on the door.

"Xigbar! Hurry up! You're using up all the hot water!" Came Sora's whiny voice. Xigbar then realized the water had turn cold about an hour ago, causing him to shiver.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm getting out right now." Finishing washing up, Xigbar turned off the water, grabbed a towel, and headed towards his room. A minute later, and a yelp from the bathroom was heard, causing Xigbar to chuckled. _You know, _He thought. _Maybe I can do this. I don't need Luxord. What's done is done. There's nothing I can do to change it. _And though, his heart ache a dull pain, Xigbar knew it was for the best.

_I just hope wherever he is, he's happy with his new life there._


	4. Chapter 4

_Heavy pants filled the room the moment Xigbar, or Luxord, open the door and fell onto Xigbar's bed, with Luxord on top. Luxord was the first to pull back from the kiss as Xigbar groan, face flushed, as he looked at the ceiling._

_"Fuck, Luxy," He whispered out, causing Luxord to growl in response._

_"I told you not to call me that." He mumbled against Xigbar's skin, nipping at his ear. Xigbar moaned, as his stomach squeezed itself as the heat around his groin grew._

_"K-keep doing that," He panted out, wrapping his legs around Luxord's waist, groaning as the wave of pleasure hit them both when Xigbar pulled him closer._

_"I don't want to do anything we'll regret, Xig." Luxord whispered, though, it didn't stop his wondering hands from pressing against Xigbar's shirt. Xigbar, at that time, was lost in his own little world of color; fuck, he didn't care what Luxord was saying, just as he kept doing that with his hands._

_"F-fuck me, Lux. Please." Xigbar begged, thrusting his hips up once again, and groaning. Luxord eyes fluttered close for a moment before looking at the hot and tight body below him. Xigbar was doing all he can, wiggling and squirming, to get more pleasure, more heat from the man up top, and fuck, who was Luxord to say no to something so sexy?_

_"As you wish, love." He whispered into his ear as his hand slid into his shirt, and the blush on Xigbar's face brighten, legs wrapping firmly around the blond._

_"A-ah, Lux..." He whimpered as he felt the blond tease his nipple until it harden. Luxord sneered down at the youth before him before grabbing his mouth, and kissed him harshly again. Xigbar whimpered, wrapping his arms around the man's neck, as the two fought for domanice. Luxord's other hand had slid down to feel each and every curve (this boy has women's curves!), until said hand landed firmly on his ass, and squeezed. Xigbar broke the kiss, moaning so loud it echo off against the walls, and he stared lustfully at Luxord._

_It was that look that would surely haunt Luxord for the rest of his life._

Luxord groaned, hitting his alarm clock as it went off before drifting back to sleep.

Or, at least, tried to.

A pillow landed on his head, and Luxord shot one eye open before glaring at the blonde girl next to his bed. Said blonde sneered.

"Get up, Sleeping Beauty," The girl said, green-blue eyes vibrant as they want to be. "We're late for work." With that, Larxene left. Luxord sighed as he wonder for the fifth time that day why he'd left Twilight Town. _Oh yeah, _He thought, rolling his eyes. _To find something better. _He idly wonder if anyone missed him, and stopped himself right there.

No, he thought. He wouldn't think that. If he did, he'll realize how much they'll hate his guts and wanted to end him when he came back, or, rather, _if _he came back. He also didn't want to think about Xigbar.

The black-and-grey haired male must have thought otherwise of him, consider how he just up and left the younger teenager, but they both been drunk, they didn't mean the things they've said, and surely, Xigbar would put this pass behind him. The others? Probably not so forgiving.

Sighing to himself, Luxord got himself up and went to shower. After that, putting his clothes on, Luxord went down to join his wife. Yes, Larxene was his wife, and boy, did he regret it.

At first, when the two started out, they'd naturally hit it off; they flirted, drink a little, went back to his house, and have sex. They suddenly fell in love (or, at least, Luxord thought he did) and Luxord deicided right then and there that he wanted to spend his life with her forever.

Now, forever seemed two days later.

Larxene was a bitch; she took control of everything, and disreguarded Luxord as if he was invisible! They'd always fought, they never talked, and the only thing they did together was fucking inside their bedroom and go to sleep. Luxord really wished first impressions weren't so easily fooled. No matter though, Luxord was willing to compromise and as long as Larxene doesn't over step her bounderies, they were a fine, happy couple.

Pfft, yeah right.

"What were you doing up there that was taking so long? I doubt it was hair." Larxene asked, still, with a sneer on her face. Luxord sneered right back.

"Coming from someone who's ponytails looks like antennas, I doubt you're hardly in a position to talk about hair." Larxene glared, pointing a butter knife at him.

"Watch it, buddy, I may be your wife, but that doesn't mean I like this idea of yours to go see your _friends." _She hissed. "Espeically when it's been years." She said. To most people, it sounded like she was concern, but Luxord knew better. She was just itching to see a fight go down. Well, for once, Larxene might be right. Fights may occur, if Roxas, Leon, Cloud, Axel, or Riku didn't get to him first. Possibly Zexion as well.

"What I do in my spare time is none of your concern. Don't pity me too much, dear. You might lose your reputation for being a bitch." Luxord dodge the knife that been aiming for his face. Larxene growled lowly, eyes narrowed.

"Care to repeat that?" She asked in a low tone. Luxord smiled his usual shit-eating grin.

"No thanks, I rather keep my head." He said, getting up from the table as he place the dish into the sink. "I'll be back. Do try to keep yourself from getting bored, shall we, love?" Luxord was greeted with a fatal smile that means death was somewhere close by. Luxord took the hint and left, chuckling. A bitch she made be, but Larxene can prove quite an entertainment.

Luxord went about his day, ignoring everyone and everything. It all seem different, this Traverse Town, but Luxord didn't really care nor did he mind. All he really wanted was to go back home, and hopes everyone would forgive him, and espeically Xigbar. _But it didn't mean anything. _He told himself. _Xigbar knows that. Or, at least, I think he does. I'd rather not make a big mess of everything._

But Luxord knows he couldn't keep running forever, and he also knows that he needed to remend the broken friendship he had undoubtfully caused when he'd ran away from Xigbar.

What was that saying again? Oh yes...

Fuck My Life.


	5. Chapter 5

So, after a year and six months, everything in the Strife's family household was getting back together, and Xigbar was finally feeling like his old self, much to everyones' relief.

"I'm so glad you're getting over _him, _Xiggy." Demyx said, as he watched from the sidelines as Xigbar shot darts at the dart board they got him for his nineth birthday. It was a offical rule that _no one _was to ever speak of Luxord within the presence of Xigbar, or Axel, Roxas, Cloud, and Leon for that matter. Simply because no one wants to see the house get destoryed, or see Xigbar slip back into depression.

"Yeah," Xigbar chuckled as he threw another dart. Once all out, Xigbar went up to the dart board to grab all of them and started his game again. "Me too, kid. _He _was always a pain in the ass, anyway." _But he was my pain in the ass. _Xigbar ignored this thought, as it would only lead to dark thoughts and memories.

"Yeah," Sora chirped. "Even Xaldin is better then what's-his-face!" Everyone, except Xigbar, winched at the mention of Xaldin.

Xaldin was Xigbar's boyfriend of the three months, and everyone _hated _him. When around Xigbar, he could act nice all he wanted, and treat him like a real boyfriend should, but when around everyone else, Xaldin made his tentions known and there was nothing they could do, but warn Xigbar to be careful. All Xaldin really wanted, was to get inside Xigbar's pants, and after the last time that someone did, everyone was pretty sure there'll be no stopping Xigbar from taking his life, as he'd threaten to do if someone else did what Luxord did to him. Xaldin was creep, and they just wanted the best for Xigbar.

Xigbar smiled at the mention of his boyfriend.

"That reminds me, I need to call him. He says he has surprise waiting for me down at Sandlot. I should go." He said, stopping his game as he ran to the door. That's when Axel and Riku stood up.

"We should probably go, too. Our brothers are getting annoying." Axel said, rolling his eyes as Reno left a fifth message on his cell phone today. Riku agreed just as Demyx piped up.

"Tell Zexy that I said hi and that I miss him!" Riku chuckled and nodded at the blond. Roxas smirked at his adopted second older brother.

"You just saw him this morning! Geeze, Dem, clingy much?" Demyx just stuck his tongue out, causing everyone to laugh. Riku kissed Sora on his forehead, causing the brunette to blush and smile sheepishly. Meanwhile, Roxas hugged his boyfriend and glared at him.

"Promise me you'll text me when you get home?" He demanded. He ignored Demyx's 'And _I'm _the one whose being clingy?' comment and Axel chuckled at his cuteness.

"I pinky swear promise. Alright, we'll see you guys later, okay? Please don't lock us out." Axel pouted, looking at Cloud and Leon in general. Cloud wanted to roll his eyes at the pathetic display, while Leon humored him and actually did roll his eyes.

"We won't. Now, scram!" Axel and Riku chuckled lightly before walking out the door. Leon couldn't stop the smile on his face and settle in with the rest of his family. Meanwhile, Xigbar had been jogging down to see Xaldin standing in the center of Sandlot, smirking.

"Hey, Xal! What's behind your back? Is it for me?" Xigbar asked, trying to peek. Xaldin sneered at the youth.

"Aw, is that all I get? No 'hi Xal, how you are? How was your day'?" Xigbar flushed at his embarrassment before kissing Xaldin softly on the mouth. When the two broke apart, Xaldin smirk. "Now, that's more like it."

"What's behind your back? Is it for me?" Xigbar repeated, golden eye shining with curiosity and childish wonder. Xaldin couldn't but smirked at his boyfriend's childish ways.

"Here." With that, he showed Xigbar a black box with a ribbon on it. Xigbar gulped, nervously, before opening it and gasped.

It was a bracelet, and a beautiful one at that. It had a thin, golden chain, which glittered only slightly, and for it's charm peice, it was a blue, crystal diamond made purely from ice and snow.

Xigbar looked at his boyfriend.

"This was from my trip to China, in the snowy mountains. I thought I'd rather give it to you, as a present for our relationship over these three months." Xigbar was speechless.

"It's...beautiful. Thank you, Xal." He said, kissing the purple eyed male. Xaldin happily encourage the game tag in tongue style, and Xigbar moaned, his mind already going into overload. From there, Xigbar could hear nothing but the kisses and slightly sucking of lips, and feel nothing but Luxord's hands against his body, on his skin, leaving a trail of heat in its wake.

Luxord.

Suddenly, Xigbar felt cold and stopped the kiss. Xaldin looked at his pirate, confused as to why they'd stopped making out. Seeing this, Xigbar smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry. I'm just not...ready." Xaldin nodded.

"I understand." Xigbar looked at him, testingly, before smiling for a brief moment.

This time, this relationship _will _work.


	6. Chapter 6

_About time both Xigbar and Luxord shredded their clothing, Xigbar was more then willing to give up his virginity. Panting heavily, the one-eye boy looked up at the handsome blond before him, who was admiring the view._

_Xigbar was fully naked, squirming underneath him, face flushed from both the alchol and lust, hair out of its element and spread across the sheets, eye patch gone, and he was panting heavily._

_"You know," Luxord started, leering at the boy below him. Xigbar stopped panting, eyeing the blond with a questionable look. "You could be a porn star. You look absoluately sexy right now." Xigbar groaned, head tilted, a blush on his face as Luxord snickered._

_"Stop teasing me." Luxord grinned._

_"That's not teasing," He said, dipping his head low and start to place soft kisses on the side of Xigbar's face. Xigbar gasped, body tense and then relax, before mumbling something Luxord couldn't pick up. With Xigbar's head upward, Luxord took the chance and started to suck on Xigbar's neck, causing the dark haired male to gasp in surpise, moaning loudly, legs spreading unknowingly. Luxord sneered. "That's teasing."_

_"D-damn it, Lux, just f-fuck me already!" Xigbar groaned, half glaring at Luxord, but still so very desperate for a good fuck. Luxord slid in between his legs, causing Xigbar to blush even more._

_"Patience, my dear," He whispered, tauntingly, as his hand slid down Xigbar's stomach, brushing slightly and teasingly pass his belly button. "We have all night." He sneered, and when Luxord's hand grabbed his cock, Xigbar was over the edge._

"Luxord! Are you paying attention!" Yelled a blonde banshee, also known as Larxene, causing Luxord to come out of his daydream.

"Yes, yes, of course dear. Now, what were you saying?" Larxene huffed, glaring at her husband.

"I _said, _we're here. Twilight Town, was it?" She asked, not really caring. Luxord nodded and looked around. _This place hasn't changed a bit. _He thought, grimancing. Oh, how he'll hate the reunion. "Come on, lets find your friends." Larxene sneered, and Luxord had to everything within his power not to snap her neck then and there.

"Don't you want to look around first?" He asked. Larxene glance at him, smirking.

"What's this? Is the great Luxord scare of getting beating up?" Luxord glared.

"Don't be silly," He said. "I'm merely suggesting to look around a bit. It's your first time here, after all." In truth, Luxord was scared; Scared of how the others will act, how Xigbar will treat him, and how everything will change after this. Larxene shook her head, smirking wider.

"No, I want to see the reunion. I'm sure the others will be _thrilled _to see you." She said, and Luxord glared hateful spites at her. Oh, the things he does to keep her happy, even at his expense.

"Fine. Lets go find them." And with this, Luxord followed the route to the Strife's family house. It wasn't long before they'd found (Their house being the only blue house in the neighborhood, after all) and with each step, Luxord grew more nervous.

Thank god that he was good at keeping a poker face, or else Larxene would have sense every fiber in his body screaming at him not to do it. But, then again, Larxene was the master of picking these things up.

Soon, the two found themselves in front of the building. Larxene took one look at Luxord before sneering at him.

"You know, it's not too late to admit you're scared of their reaction." She said. Luxord gave her a smirk.

"And let you have the benfit of the doubt? Not likely." And with this, Luxord knocked on the door. There were a few playful shouts and screams just as Demyx shouted 'Coming!' and open the door. Once he did, his mouth dropped.

"No...freaking...way.." He said. Luxord grinned sheepishly.

"Who is it Dem...yx..." Roxas said, coming in full view. Sora was the next person and his eyes went wide before running into the kitchen. Soon, the sounds of two people running filled the air, and Cloud and Leon gaped at the blond before them. Luxord's grin grew a little.

"Miss me?"

This was answer by a door shut to the face.


	7. Chapter 7

After fourty-five minutes of straight knocking on the door (partly because of Luxord, but mainly because of Larxene), the two blondes were finally let in, but the family wasn't happy about it.

"Why are you back?" Roxas snarled, glaring at Luxord. Luxord shrugged, sipping his coffee, not very bothered by the glares he's recieving from Roxas, Cloud, and Leon. Demyx had his head down, whilst Sora was trying his best not to let his brothers tear him apart.

"Thought I'd drop by, see how you were doing." The brit said carelessly, in hopes to save a face.

"We're doing just fine, thank you." Cloud said in a whisper, though, it held alot of mence in his tone. Luxord invisibly shivered. Pissing off Roxas was a bad thing, but pissing off Cloud? He has a giant _sword _his best friend, Zack, gave to him for crying out loud! He's lucky he's having this conversation without having his head chopped off!

Nevertheless, Luxord nodded.

"I see." It was akward silence between the Strifes and Luxord. The two blonds wanted nothing, but to rip him apart whilst Demyx refused to look at him, Leon was trying to hold Cloud back, dispite his anger, and Sora was still avoiding his eye. "How's Xigbar, by the way?"

"He's better, no thanks to you." Roxas mumbled, glaring hatefully at the british. Luxord blinked.

"I see. He didn't take me leaving very well?"

"No. Fucking. Shit." Roxas, again, answered. Suddenly, Luxord had a very bad feeling that he'd made a terrible mistake in leaving in the first place.

"Luxord, I think you better go." Leon said, already up and at the door. Luxord nodded and went with him, along with Larxene.

"Can you at least tell me where Xigbar is? He's the reason I came back, after all." He said, looking at the older brunette. Leon clentched his fist as he said through gritted teeth.

"He's not here at the moment. I think he's on a date with his new _boyfriend. _I'll be happy to give him the message." He said and before Luxord could ask anymore questions, Leon slam the door in his face. Luxord blinked.

"Well, that was odd." Larxene sneered at him.

"Odd? They _hated _you. Both blondie one _and _blondie two wanted to attack you. Lux, are you really that dumb?" Luxord glared at her.

"Come on, lets go find Xigbar." Larxene blinked.

"But he's on a date! We do not interrupt people-"

"I'm pretty sure that whatever _date _he's having can wait. Right now, I have some ammending to do." With that, Luxord left, leaving the blonde girl to look at him before going her own way. As much as she like seeing and causing trouble, this was one affair she's not sticking around for.

Speaking of affairs...

Taking her phone out, she dialed a number and waited for the other line.

"Hello?"

"Marly, I'm here in this stupid Twilight Town. Where's your flower shop again?" Larxene asked before going into the direction of the flower shop. Meanwhile, back in the Strife's household.

"Who does that stupid asshole think he is? Coming over here as if we're gonna forgive him for what he's done, and what's worse! That stupid bastard kept his stupid poker face on at all cost! If I didn't know it was going to upset Xiggy so much, I would have killed him a thousand times over!" Roxas ranted, pacing back and forth. Cloud didn't comment nor did he correct his younger brother's behavior. Truthfully, Cloud would have liked to take his Buster Sword and murdered Luxord himself.

"Calm down, Roxas, he's gone." Leon said, even as he went over to his blond boyfriend and started to rub his shoulder. Roxas glared at him.

"Calm down? Calm down? That bastard is now in Twilight Town _just _when Xigbar is getting back to normal, and you're telling me to calm down?"

"Yes. Your blood pressure is probably going through the roof right now and I'd hate to take you to the hospital." Leon said, as the tension in Cloud's shoulders started to evaporate.

"But-"

"Look, whatever happens, happens. I know you care about Xigbar, but this is one battle you nor Cloud," He narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend, who just turned the other way. "Can take on. If Xigbar accepts Luxord back into his life, it's his decision to make. We already helped Xigbar the best way we can. What happens next is up to him." Demyx sighed.

"Poor Xiggy..."

Xigbar shivered and Xaldin looked at him, eyebrow raised.

"What's wrong, Xig?" Xigbar smiled at his older boyfriend as they walked along the road towards the Woods.

"Nothing, just a little cold." He lied, and Xaldin wrapped his arms around the smaller, who'd sighed in content.

_Why do I have a feeling my life isn't as simple as it is now?_


	8. Chapter 8

Xigbar couldn't stop the smile on his face as he hung upside down on a tree branch in the Woods. Xaldin watched with bored interest.

"How can you do that without the fear of falling?" He asked. Xigbar shrugged.

"Been doing it since I was little. I never really liked gravity." He said before his weight up and sat on the tree branch. "Come join me, Xaldy." Xaldin rolled his eyes before actually climbing the tall tree. Fourty-five minutes later, and Xaldin was up in the tree, Xigbar wrapped in his arms.

"Better?" He asked in a bitter tone. Xigbar ignored it as he snuggled up closer.

"Much. Thanks Xaldy." He said and sighed, looking up at the sky. Climbing trees, or anything, really, had always been Xigbar's favorite activity. Xaldin? Not so much.

"You know, we should go out sometime." Xaldin blinked.

"But...we are out." Xigbar shrugged.

"I mean, like a _real _date. Not asking you to take me out to dinner, on the contrary, that'll break us up faster then cheating will, but...I don't know. Something we both like to do." He said, looking at his older boyfriend. Xaldin hummed a little, before opening his eyes and looked down at Xigbar.

"Movies, perhaps?" Xigbar thought about it before nodding slowly.

"Guess that'll do. I may be the girl in the relationship, but that doesn't mean I like being treated as such." He mumbled, causing Xaldin to chuckle and kissed Xigbar on top of his forehead. It was a quiet evening when suddenly-

"Xigbar! Are you up there?"

Xigbar frozed, heart dropping. Xaldin, curious as to who called his boyfriend's name, looked down to see a british blond man, with a beard, blue eyes, and, to be honest, he looked quite handsome. Xigbar, meanwhile, was gripping onto Xaldin as if his life depended on it. _It can't be! _He mind screamed, going hysterical.

"L-Luxord?" He gasped out, looking down at the blond. Luxord smirked.

"Still climbing trees, I see. Won't you come down for a bit? I want to talk to you." He said. Xigbar paused, mind still reeling.

"Um...s-sure. Come on, Xal, lets go see what he wants." Xaldin nodded and as the two made their way down, Xigbar was tackled into a hug. Xaldin narrowed his eyes dangerously at the new comer.

"It's good to see you again, Xigbar. Tell me, how's life treating you?" Xigbar scratched the back of his head, nervously.

"It's...fine. Got myself a boyfriend." He said, pointing towards Xaldin. Xaldin nodded in agreement, just as he wrapped his arm around Xigbar's waist. To everyone who's watching, it may appeared that Luxord was not affected by this, but if they were watching closely, they could see the twitch of his hand and mouth, just as blue eyes grew sharper.

"Right... Well, anyways, I wanted to talk to you. In private." He looked at Xaldin with stern blue eyes and Xaldin took the challenage. Xigbar, obivious to this, just patted Xaldin on the shoulder and told him to leave. Xaldin eyed Luxord carefully, seeing a tint of smugness in his eyes, causing him to growl lowly before walking away. Xigbar blushed, embarrassed.

"Sorry, dude, Xaldy's a little overprotective." He said, shrugging. Luxord hummed in agreement. It was quiet. "So, what did you want to talk about?" Luxord sighed.

"Come, lets walk." And with that, Luxord passed Xigbar, who was confused, but follow anyway. "So, I heard that you didn't take too kindly with me leaving." Xigbar paused, shock, before that shock turned to anger.

"What the hell, man? You could've at least told me you were leaving." Xigbar snarled, glaring at the blond. Luxord sighed, shaking his head.

"And then what, Xigbar? We were drunk. Things that were said weren't meant to be said. Right?" Xigbar didn't let up.

"And so that gives you the excuse to run away? Lux, I thought we were friends!" Xigbar exclaimed, whining a bit. Luxord placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We are, the very best of friends, Xig. But, again, we were drunk. I didn't mean to take it as far as it had been, but there's nothing we can do about it now. I'm here now, aren't I?"

"After a year and six months." Xigbar said, gritting his teeth. Luxord shrugged.

"Things came up. I would've gladly came back to you if I could." He said.

"Then what stopped you?" Xigbar challenaged, looking deadly serious. Luxord hestitated, not sure if he should tell him or not.

"I...well, I am married now, Xigbar." Suddenly, the world stopped spinning. Xigbar's mouth slowly dropped, along with his arms, which had been crossed, now falling to his side, as he gather this information.

"What?" He whispered, hoping this was just a dream that will shattered any moment now. Unforunately, for Xigbar, it wasn't a dream.

"I'm married." He repeated. Every feeling that had been long dead a long time ago came rushing back, and Xigbar felt the need to break down again.

"D-do the others know?" He asked. Luxord shook his head.

"Didn't get a chance to tell. I was hoping to get requinted with you, and restart our friendship." He said. Suddenly, Xigbar was angry again and glared at the blond, who was taking back in surprise.

"Don't bother." He mumbled coldly, pushing pass Luxord, ignoring his calls to come back, and kept walking with a straight face.

Too bad that face was filled with tears.


	9. Chapter 9

_"Ah, ah, more." Xigbar moaned, face flushed, as Luxord continued to stroke him, slowly. He wanted so desperately to thrust his hips for more contact, but Luxord, the damn blond, was holding him down. Luxord sneered._

_"More? How much more?" He teased, gripping tightly around Xigbar's cock, thumb spreading the sperm around the mushroom head. Xigbar groaned, shifting his body weight, and groan miserably when he realize it was doing nothing._

_"P-please..." He moaned, thrusting his hips up. Luxord pretended to think before leaning down the younger man._

_"Please what?" He teased, fingers sliding down Xigbar's cock teasingly, causing the black-and-grey haired male to moan softly, a bright blush coming across his face._

_"Please fuck me, Luxord." He said, looking at the british blond with desperate eyes. Luxord sneered, letting go of his cock, and started to spread Xigbar's legs._

A sudden slam from the front door echo the house and the Strife family looked up to see Xigbar, who'd looked mighty upset.

"Xigbar?" Demyx asked, looking at the male with worried eyes. Xigbar didn't say anything and brush passed them, walking towards his room, and slam the door. Roxas tighten his fist.

"I knew that asshole would screw it up, somehow." He whispered, even when Sora nudge him a little. Cloud sighed as Leon shook his head.

"I'm gonna go talk to him." Demyx said, getting up from his seat and walked upstairs. Coming to Xigbar's room, he knocked on the door.

"Xigbar? It's me, Demmy. Can we talk?"

Silence. Demyx sighed.

"If it's about Luxord, I-"

Suddenly, the door was thrown open, revealing the black haired man, who was narrowing a golden yellow eye at him.

"Don't say his name. Don't you _ever _say his name." He hissed. Demyx eyes went wide as he held his hands in false surrender.

"Alright, I got it, but can we talk about what happened?" Xigbar narrowed his eye again before walking away, leaving the door open. Demyx took this as an invite and walked into the room, closing the door behind him slowly.

"He's married." Demyx's head snapped up so fast, Xigbar feared it might've fell off.

"What?"

"He's married. The reason he wasn't here is because he's married." Xigbar said, tears stinging his eye. Demyx frowned, green-blue eyes showing sorrow.

"Oh. I'm so sorry, Xiggy." He said. Xigbar shrugged and smiled weakly.

"Don't worry about, dude. After all, I'm _way _over him." He said, but by the trembles, Demyx knew he was lying. The blond looked at his friend.

"You don't have to lie." He said. Xigbar shook his head.

"I have a boyfriend now, Demyx. Why should I care if he's married...or not?" His voice was cracking and Demyx sighed.

"Xiggy-"

"I'm _fine, _Demyx." Xigbar assured, wiping away the tears. "I just need time alone." Demyx nodded and began walking to the door before looking at Xigbar.

"If you need to talk, I'm always here, Xig." Xigbar smiled a grim smile.

"That's what Luxord said before he'd left."

_"I'm always here, Xig."_

Demyx winched.

"Well...I'm not him, okay? I won't leave." He said. Xigbar nodded and Demyx left. The darker haired man sighed before looking outside of his window. _What ever happen us, Luxord?_

Meanwhile, Luxord was busy plotting up an idea to get Xigbar to listen to him. Larxene watched with disinterest as she filed her nails.

"Keep thinking like that, and your brain will explode." She said. Luxord ignored her snarky remark as he continued to think.

"We're staying."

"We're what now?" Larxene screetched, glaring at the blond. Luxord glared at her.

"We're staying. I need to talk to Xigbar." Larxene rolled her eyes.

"Oh, it's always Xigbar this, Xigbar that. If you like him so much, why don't you marry him?" She said. Luxord smirked at her.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're jealous." Larxene sneered.

"Keep dreaming, buddy." She said as the two got up and walked towards the estate's shop. The young women looked at the couple and smiled.

"Hello, and welcome to Twilight's Realin estate. How may I help you?" She asked.

"We're looking for a house." Luxord said, ignoring Larxene as she was pouting. The brown haired women nodded as she left the stand.

"Come with me. We have a few open houses for you to see." She said and the three began walking. Larxene knew this was a bad idea, but hey, it wasn't her fight to deal with.


	10. Chapter 10

Later, back at the Strife's family, there was a knock on the door and Demyx open it to see it was Xaldin.

"Oh, hey Xal. Xigbar is in his room. Would you like to come in?" He asked. Xaldin nodded sliently before moving in swiftly and headed upstairs towards his boyfriend's room. Demyx watched, slightly nervous, before going into the kitchen. Meanwhile, Xaldin knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Your boyfriend." Suddenly, the door open and Xigbar smiled sheepishly.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey yourself. Are you alright?" Xaldin asked as he stepped into the room. Xigbar sighed and shut the door behind him.

"I guess." He said, shrugging carelessly. Xaldin raise an eyebrow.

"Xigbar, I'm no idiot. What's wrong? And who was that blond from the Woods?" He asked. Xigbar sighed again as the two sat on the bed.

"Remember when I told you that I had a friend, who was also my secret crush from the past?" Xaldin nodded. "That's him. He's the one that caused me to be this." Xigbar said, scruntching up his nose with slight disdain about himself. Xaldin caught him by the chin and kissed the grey-and-black haired male.

"Hey, if he hadn't done what he'd done, I wouldn't be here." He said, causing Xigbar to smile.

"That's right." _But I don't want you! _His mind screamed, but Xigbar ignored it as he began kissing Xaldin again. A light moan was heard, and suddenly, Xigbar was on his back, hands caressing his body. He panted heavily, face slightly flushed as Xaldin's warm hands roamed his body, slightly dipping into his jeans, causing him to buck. "Xal, please." He whined and Xaldin chuckled.

"Please what?" Xigbar groaned when Xaldin tighten his grip around his length, causing him to let out a breathy sigh.

"Please...touch me. Love me. Fuck me." Xigbar whimpered as Xaldin placed kisses around certain spots to make Xigbar moan and withered. He stopped to look at the younger.

"Are you sure?" He asked, silently cheering the black-and-grey haired male. Xigbar nodded and dragged Xaldin down for a kiss, which resulted in tongue hockey, with hands roaming all over. Xaldin proceeded to unbuckle Xigbar's pants, tugging on them slightly, all the while never breaking the kiss. Xigbar, meanwhile, felt his body on fire, desperately wanting Xaldin to take off his clothes, he whimpered and nipped at his bottem lip.

"Please...Xal..."

_"AH! Ah, ah!" Xigbar's moans echo the hot and warm room, as Luxord continued to rock his hips in a rythm pattern, edging deeper in Xigbar. Luxord merely grunted, too focus on finding the spot to make Xigbar scream. Xigbar wrapped his legs around Luxord's tiny waist, hoping the blond would get the hint. It didn't take long for Luxord to figure it out and grabbed his legs, pulling wider so he could get in deeper. _

_The flush look on Xigbar's face deepened, letting out an wonton moan, hands twisted in the sheets that lay below his naked body. Luxord loved this imagine of Xigbar; he was incrediably alluring when his face was flushed with lust and his body withering away from each touch Luxord placed._

_"L-Luxy, please. I want more. Give it to me." Xigbar begged, thrusting his hips to meet Luxord's and groaned as a wave pleasure was rewarded. Luxord growled, spreading the legs wider until Luxord was between his legs, and was thrusting deeper and harder then before. Xigbar could barely keep, both in mind and pyshically, and practically laid limp, letting Luxord fuck him as hard as he could._

_"Damn it, Xigbar," Luxord growled in his ear, as Xigbar whimpered, body squirming and withering each time Luxord dug deeper and deeper. "Do you not see this? Look at what you're doing to me, Xig. Only you can make me lose control of myself." He whispered, gripping Xigbar tightly around the hips, enough to leave a bruise. Xigbar didn't mind. "And just how will you repay me for this, hmm? How, love?" Xigbar groan loudly when Luxord's dick hit its target and all Xigbar could see is white. "Xigbar?"_

"Xigbar?"

Xigbar blinked, looking at, not blue, but lavenderish-purple eyes. Suddenly he felt disappointed.

"I'm sorry." He whispered and Xaldin looked at him, confused.

"For what?" He asked. Xigbar got up, shrugging his shoulders slightly, before looking at Xaldin.

"Just...thought I should say 'sorry' for something." Xaldin raise an eyebrow.

"You're weird, you know that, right?" Xigbar chuckled.

"So I've been told." Xaldin rolled his eyes before getting up from the bed and made his way to the door. He looked back at Xigbar.

"I gotta go. My mother is worrying about me. I'll call you when I get home, okay?" He said. Xigbar nodded and watched his boyfriend go without another word. Once gone, Xigbar groaned, shoving his face in his hand. _What the fuck? Daydreaming about another boy with my boyfriend? Shit, Xiggy. Get yourself together. _He thought, but he couldn't help it. Everything Xaldin did remind him of what happened on that night. And honestly, Xigbar was kinda of glad for it.

But he didn't want to keep dreaming about what was, and always will be, a one night stand. No, in Xigbar's book, that didn't count, no matter how painful it was to realize this, and in Xigbar's book, he was still a virgin. He didn't want to stay like that for long, but...

Why did it have to be with another person?


	11. Chapter 11

Luxord sighed as Larxene began grumbling to herself.

"Would you cut it out, Larxene? It's not that bad." Luxord said, glaring at the girl. Larxene narrowed her eyes before scoffing.

"I still can't believe we're doing this for a boy." She said. "I mean, it's been what? A year? Do you honestly expect him to fall in love with you after a day of coming back?" Luxord grunted, ignoring the blonde for now as he continued to fix their house they'd brought. "What's the point, anyway? He's in a relationship."

"I don't care about that," _Lie. _A voice whispered in his head. "I just want to rebuild our friendship, is all." _You want more. Face it, Lux, you CRAVE for Xigbar to be in your bed, not that blonde bitch. How many times did you have to stop yourself from calling out his name when fucking Larxene? How many times have you wished it was Xigbar in you arms and loving you? Lets not forget about his new boyfriend. Aren't you jealous that all this time, Xigbar haven't even thought of you? Lux, you blew it and now, you're getting what you've deserve. _

"Luxord!" Larxene yelled, snapping the blond out of his thoughts. Luxord blinked before looking at her with a 'What Do You Want, Women?' look. She huffed. "Forget this. If you aren't willing to pay attention to me, I'm leaving. I'll be back soon." With this, Larxene slammed the door and walked away. Luxord sighed, rubbing at his face before looking around.

_When all was done, and there's nothing left but the sweet smell of sex, Luxord laid beside Xigbar, who was trying desperately to stay awake. _

_"Sleep, Xigbar." The blond whispered, hand trending through his hair. Xigbar gave him a look before moving, whinching at the ache of his back. This made the blond chuckle a little._

_"I don't wanna sleep." He slurred, curling up to the british. Luxord paused before wrapping his arms around the younger of the two. _

_"Why not?" He asked, slight amused and tired himself. Xigbar shrugged, looking over Luxord's shoulders. The two stayed like that for hours._

_"Cause..." Luxord chuckled._

_"Aren't you going to tell me?" He said, raising an eyebrow. Xigbar shifted a little before coming face to face with the blond._

_"Don't leave me." The black-and-grey haired teen said, and Luxord blinked._

_"What?"_

_"Don't. Leave. Me." Xigbar gritted his teeth, before looking at the blond with teary eyes. "I can't live without you. Please don't let this be a mistake." He whispered. Luxord felt his heart broke after that and wrapped his arms around the male protectively._

_"Of course not. Never will I do such a thing." His gut twisted at the lie he'd told. He knew after this, when Xigbar woke up to find himself alone, that this memory will come back to haunt him._

_"Promise me, dude. Don't you leave me." Xigbar said and Luxord sighed._

_"Promise, now, to sleep with you." Xigbar smiled lightly at him, and Luxord's gut twisted even more painfully at the thought of that being the last smile Xigbar will ever give him. With a sigh, Xigbar fell into a deep sleep. The british sighed. "I'm sorry, Xigbar. I am so sorry."_

A tear fell from the blond's face before shaking his head roughfully, and getting up to finish decorating the house and headed up to the bedroom.

Later, after this little nap, he could go see Xigbar again, and hope everything will turn out alright at the end; but for right now, Luxord was tired, and he didn't have the energy to fight with anyone.

He went to sleep in a cold bed that afternoon.


	12. Chapter 12

Larxene watched as a certain pink haired male wonder around his shop, placing different color flowers in their right places.

"So, what do you think? About this whole situation, I mean." Marluxia said, looking at Larxene. The blonde shrugged.

"I think he's gonna have to get over himself. After all, how long do you think our relationship will last until he finds out?" She said.

"I don't think he'll care. I mean, he wants to be 'friends' with this Xigbar guy, correct? Why would it matter if Luxord finds out you're cheating on him with me?" He said, looking at his new girlfriend. Larxene, once again, shrugged.

"Luxord is very stubborn, when he wants to. There are certain things he just won't admit, and trying to be lovers with Xigbar is one of them." Larxene was no fool; she had knew there was history between Luxord and Xigbar, but she didn't know how deep it was. Marluxia sighed.

"Do you think this right? The cheating, I mean." Larxene shook her head.

"It's not that I don't care, cause, believe it or not, I do. However, I am stuck in a position where I can literally read Luxord's face, and can tell what he's thinking about. Do you not know how many nights it's been since he last called out my name in bed? Too many. Luxord is in love with Xigbar, rather he wants to be or not."

"And Xigbar?"

"I think he loves Luxord too. The problem is Luxord won't admit it, thus forcing the two to split away farther then before." Larxene shrugged. "Meanwhile, I'm left with little to no benfits."

"I thought you told me you two had a fling going on." Marluxia said, amused to no end. Larxene rolled her eyes and punched him in the arm, playfully, but also painfully.

"We did, until now. Now, it seems, Luxord is going back into the past to fix his mistakes, dragging me along with it." She scoffed. "And I've just had about enough of this game; If there's anybody whose going to have the last word in this agurement, it's me." Marluxia chuckled slightly before kissing the blonde on the mouth.

"And you're sure Luxord will be okay with this?" He whispered into her ear, causing her to shiver.

"Maybe, maybe not. Luxord can find my secrets just as well as I can find his. If he knows, he knows. If he doesn't, oh well." She said. Marluxia smirked at that and was about to kiss her again when the door to the flower shop open, revealing Xaldin.

"Ah, hello. How may I help you?" Marluxia said, letting go of Larxene. Xaldin rolled his eyes.

"Cut the crap, Marluxia, I need you and your little 'friend' to do something for me." He mumbled. Larxene raise an eyebrow.

"Oh?"

"Yes. For one, Larxene, I need you to distract Luxord for me. Obliviously, with him still around, I can't get to Xigbar." Xaldin said. Marluxia raise an eyebrow.

"And what about me?"

"You, well, I need some flowers. I don't about the color, or the kind, just give me flowers and send them to Xigbar from me."

"Oooh, trying to 'woo' Xigbar, are we?" Larxene teased. Xaldin rolled his eyes.

"No, I need to make the right impression if I ever want him to be with me." He said, sarcastically. Marluxia raise an eyebrow.

"I thought you only wanted him in your bed." He said. Xaldin smirked.

"Changed my mind when I saw that guy your girlfriend is with getting jealous." At this, Larxene snickered.

"Luxord? Jealous? Something about that doesn't seem to fit." She said, her green-blue eyes gleaming wickedly. Xaldin shrugged.

"Believe what you want, but I saw it, and I'm gonna use it to my advantage." He said. Marluxia sighed, shaking his head before blinking.

"Actually, that's not bad at all. Once Luxord figure how his feelings, you don't have to worry about getting caught cheating." He said, looking at Larxene. She sneered.

"You don't know Luxord. His damnable poker face is the fucking REASON he is the king of gambling." She said, looking at Xaldin.

"Luxord gambles?"

"Of course. He's the Gambler of Fate, around Traverse Town, and in Port Royal." Larxene said, jumping on the counter and swinging her legs.

"But what does that have to do with anything?" Marluxia asked.

"It _means _Luxord will be hard to crack open. Add poker face to his stubbornace, and you'll see why Luxord is the best as glambling. He's not the type to lose his cool when something doesn't go his way." Larxene answered. Xaldin hummed a little.

"But, like most players, Luxord always have some kind weak spot." He said before smirking viciously. "And he does; Xigbar."


	13. Chapter 13

Xigbar had been watching tv when suddenly the door rang. Confused as he was the only one home (Cloud and Leon was working, Sora, Demyx, and Roxas went to school), he got up and went to the door.

"Hiya! Are you Xigbar Strife?" A lady with short brown hair tied into a ponytail asked. Xigbar nodded.

"Um, yeah." He said, with a eyebrow raised. The girl smiled before shoving a glass full of red roses into his hand, causing him to blink.

"These are for you from Marluxia's Flower Shop. Don't worry about the price, it's already been paid off!" She said, with a big grin on her face. Xigbar could tell she really hated her job.

"Um, thanks?" He questioned. The girl just shook her head.

"Don't mention it, have a wonderful and flowery day!" She said before skipping off, making Xigbar wonder just what Marluxia had been feeding his employees. Shrugging it off, Xigbar closed the door and placed the flowers on the stand near the door when he notice a note in between the flowers. Picking it up, he opened it and gasped, a slight blush going across his face.

_To: Xigbar_

_From: Xaldin_

_Hey beautiful. I know this sounds cheesy, and I know you hate being treated like a girl, but how about you and me get together for dinner tonight? I have a speical surprise for you._

Xigbar couldn't think straight.

"I'm gonna kill him." He said, dispite the smile on his face. Shoving the note into his pocket, Xigbar walked upstairs to get ready. Thirty minutes later, the grey-and-black haired male walked back downstairs, phone in hand. He waited for the other line.

"Hello?"

"You stupid, romantic bastard. I told you that I hate being treated like a girl." Xigbar said, though, without any malice. Xaldin chuckled.

"I know, but I wanted to cheer you up." He said. Xigbar grin cheekishly.

"So what's the surprise?"

"You're gonna have to wait until dinner for that." Xigbar started to whine.

"Aww, Xaldy! You know how much I hate surprises!" Xaldin chuckled.

"Trust me on this; it'll be worth the wait." He said. Xigbar rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever dude, you'd better not keep me waiting." Just as he said that, the doorbell ring. Xigbar was now confused. "Xaldy, did you bring me another present?"

"Nope." The doorbell ring again.

"Hold on Xaldy, someone's at the door, and they're being a jackass to me. I'll call you later." And with that, Xigbar hung up the phone before making his way to the door. "This had better be important, dude, I was on the phone with my-" It was Luxord. "Boyfriend." He deadpanned. Just as Xigbar began shutting the door, Luxord stopped him.

"Wait, Xigbar, please. Let's talk, alright."

"I don't want to hear anything you have to say." The one-eye male snarled, glaring hatefully at his use to be friend. The blond sighed.

"I just want you to hear me out, it's that okay with you? Come on, Xig. Please?" Xigbar knew he couldn't resist Luxord's begging, so he'd open the door, but was not pleased in the slightest.

"Alright, talk. What do you want?" Xigbar folded his arms, glaring. Luxord, for once in his life, didn't know what to say. When Xigbar was mad, he didn't forgive easily; espeically if it had hurted him so much.

"I want us to be friends."

"Not going to happen."

"Why not?"

"What do you mean 'why not'? You know why."

"No, I don't. If this is about what happened that night, then I guess I kinda deserve everything you can throw at me. But listen to me, Xigbar, I have never meant to hurt you."

"You hurt me twice." The black-and-grey haired snarled, before frowning. "And you don't even know it." Luxord frowned.

"Just...please, reconsider your actions. I want to make it up to you anyway I can. Here, you can even call me," Luxord then passed a peice of paper to him. "I will wait for however long it takes for you to reach me. I...regret my actions as of late, but still, I want to be friends." Xigbar stare at the paper.

"I'll think about it." Luxord didn't know rather he should smile or frown. Yeah, Xigbar was giving him a chance, but Luxord wanted him to decide now. He wanted to know if he still has a chance...

"That's all I'm asking." Suddenly the door open to reveal Sora and Roxas. Roxas glared at Luxord as Sora shifted nervously.

"What are you doing here?" Roxas hissed. Luxord held his hands up in false surrender.

"Don't mind me. I was just leaving." With one last glance at Xigbar, Luxord made his exit. Roxas was still glaring holes at the door before looking at Xigbar.

"Why did you let him in?" The blond asked. Xigbar was still staring at the paper.

"Cause I'm tried of denying the truth." He said in a daze before walking back upstairs. Sora and Roxas watched with worry eyes and maybe with slight relief.

If Xigbar was testing this, then that means...

Luxord was finally coming home.


	14. Chapter 14

_Fifteen year old Luxord looked at his best friend with wide eyes._

_"What are you doing?" He asked, voice lowered. Xigbar looked at the other and shrugged as he continue to hang upside down on the ledge of a building._

_"What? I like doing this." He said. Luxord glared at him, worried._

_"And if you fall? Xigbar, you're gonna hurt yourself!" The blonde yelled, but Xigbar failed to pay attention. He wavered the warning off._

_"Pfft, so? It wouldn't be the first time." The younger teen laughed. When Luxord didn't say anything, just glaring at him, Xigbar sighed. "Look, I'm fine. No need to worry." Just as he said that, his grip around the ledge started to slip. The dark haired male eyes went wide as he started to sink lower. Luxord watched with wide eyes as he watched his best friend fall before moving quickly enough to catch him. Xigbar blinked before looking at the blond._

_"Wow, you're fast!" He said, truly surprised. The blond ignored the blush as he glared at his friend. Xigbar then decided to shut his mouth. That was, until he notice the way Luxord was carrying him. He blushed. "Dude, you can let go." He said, looking at the blond. Luxord sighed as Xigbar began walking on his own two feet._

_"You should be more careful." Luxord said. Xigbar grin a sheepish grin._

_"Alright, for you, I will."_

Xigbar sighed as he flipped the channel.

"Where's Demyx?" He asked Sora and Roxas. They shrugged.

"He said he will be at Zexion's place." Sora answered. Xigbar raise an eyebrow.

"He's allowed?" The black-and-grey haired male asked. The two shrugged again.

"I guess." Roxas mumbled.

"What about you Sora? Wouldn't you like to see Riku?" Xigbar said, causing the brunette to blush before frowning.

"Wish I could, but I can't. Promised to help Leon and Cloud move some things into Tifa's bar." He said. Xigbar raise an eyebrow.

"What? Don't they know you're too puny to actually lift the things to a higher shelf?" Sora glared as he and Roxas began laughing.

"Shut up Xigbar!" The brunette yelled, stomping away. Xigbar shrugged as he looked over at his blond friend. Roxas just shrugged.

"Maybe he's upset cause he can't see Riku." The blond said. Xigbar sighed before getting up and walking out the door.

"Where are you going?" Roxas asked.

"To see Xaldin. He has a surprise for me." He said just as he began closing the door. Meanwhile, Roxas could only watch as someone he'd consider part of the family disappeared before taking out his phone.

_It's killing me!_

_-Rox_

A few moments later, and Roxas's cellphone started to viberate.

_Whats killin' u?_

_-Ax_

_Xigbar's relationship with Xaldin! And even now, when Luxord came back, Xaldin is getting more intimate with Xigbar then before! Something bad is about to happen, I can feel it!_

_-Rox_

Instead of answering to the text, Axel had decided to call him.

"Calm down Roxas." The redhead sighed as he knew his boyfriend was blowing a casket.

"I can't Axel! This is _Xaldin _we're talking about! Remember when we first met him? It drove me crazy knowing there was something wrong with him! And remember how he'd looked at Xigbar? It wasn't a loving gaze, I can assure you." The blond ranted. Axel bit his lip. He knew Roxas was right; Xaldin wasn't after Xigbar simply because he loved him, and Axel knew lust when he sees it. What scares the redhead the most was that, if Xigbar wasn't ready, and Xaldin's patience has been driven over the edge, there was no way Xigbar could defend himself from someone like Xaldin.

"I know, but what can we do? Xigbar loves the dude with all his might." Axel said. Roxas sighed.

"I know, and that's the problem! Of all people, why Xaldin?" He moaned, dimissing the tv for now as he looked out the window.

"Wish I could help, Roxy, but there's nothing much we can do at this point." Axel said.

"Yeah, I know."

Meanwhile, Xigbar had been on his way to his boyfriend's house when he'd saw Luxord talking to his blonde wife. Ignoring the pain ache in his chest, Xigbar decided to move along. He couldn't bring up the past, not when someone else had taken his place.

"Xigbar!" Xigbar mentally cursed himself as Luxord began running to catch up with him. His wife could only stare in disbelief, and as much as he wanted to, Xigbar force down the sneer. _He's mine, you can't have him! _He wanted to scream at her, but shook his head. "Where are you going?" Luxord asked, blue eyes blinking in curiousity. Xigbar smiled to himself.

"Xaldin's house." He said, totally missing Luxord's tense position.

"Oh yes, that guy. He's your boyfriend, correct?" The british asked and Xigbar nodded, again, missing the way Luxord was tensing up.

"Hmmhmm. Me and him have a date tonight, but I kinda wanted to see him." He said, blushing lightly. Xaldin had been so good to him, it was hard not to smile. Luxord, however, wasn't exactly feeling the same. Had Xigbar been paying attention to his body language, he would have seen the way his fist tighten, or how tall he was standing, as if to make himself look bigger, more threatening. As it was, all these signs went unnotice.

"I'll join you, then. I want to know more of this Xaldin person." The blond said without even realizing what's been said. Xigbar blinked.

"What, on my date?"

"No, on your way to see him. I'll even bring Larxene, she might be excited to see him too." It was lie. Larxene wouldn't be thrill to be dragged all over the place, but still. Xigbar shrugged, despite the fact he didn't want her to come, for the fear of her taking away his only lover as well.

"Fine. Hurry up, dude, or I'm leaving you." The dark haired male said. Luxord nodded before running back to the blonde girl. The girl, Larxene, was screaming at the top of her lungs, glaring heatedly at Luxord as the two began agruing. Xigbar shoved his hand into his pocket.

_How in earth did you get stuck with that, Luxy?_


	15. Chapter 15

When the trio made to Xaldin's place, Xigbar knocked on the door. The older male was slightly surprise to see Xigbar, but then narrowed his eyes at Luxord.

"And what do I owe to this visit?" He asked, careful not to make it sound like he was annoyed. Xigbar shrugged as he, Luxord, and Larxene stepped in.

"Just wanted to see you. I don't think you and Luxord met properly." He said, walking towards him. Xaldin merely grunted as he glared at Luxord, who'd smirked.

"Please, make yourself welcome. Me and Xigbar are going to have a discussion." Xaldin said before pulling the black-and-grey haired away and went about their discussion. After the whispers, and the sudden loud volume before it became quiet, the two walked back into the room, Xaldin with a forceful smile, and Xigbar grumbling about 'PMSing boyfriends'.

"So, Luxord was it?" Xaldin said, with a force grin. Luxord raise an eyebrow, not really curious, but out of politeness.

"Yeah." The british said.

"Mind telling me why you'd left my boyfriend?" He asked, ignoring the glare he'd recieved. Luxord gave him a sharp look.

"I don't think that's really any of your business." He said. Xaldin shrugged, slightly glaring at the blond, before looking away.

"But you know he was upset with you, right?" He asked, ignoring the death glare from Xigbar. Luxord sighed.

"So I've been told." The blond muttered. That's when Xigbar started to speak.

"Well, now that is settle, what brings you two back? Well, _one _of you back." He said, glaring at Luxord, who'd sighed.

"Actually, I wanted to make ammends for the bridges I've apparently burnted, if that's okay with you." Luxord said, looking at Xigbar before making eye contact with Xaldin and glared. Xaldin had a small smirk on his face as he wrapped his arm around Xigbar's shoulder, squeezing slightly, causing the younger to jump at the attention. Luxord had to keep himself from growling out loud as his blue eyes zeroed in on the purple-eyed man.

Meanwhile, Larxene rolled her eyes and looked at Xigbar, checking him out. _I feel sorry for you, kid. _She thought. _I truly do. _

"I see. And what about this lovely lady sitting in your lap? Friend of yours?" Xaldin said, looking at the blonde girl, who'd snorted in short of amusement.

"Wife, actually." Luxord said as Xigbar began grumbling on about something. Xaldin looked at his boyfriend with a raise eyebrow before kissing him on the cheek, causing the younger man to blush as Luxord tighten his grip on Larxene's arm. She couldn't stop the winch and glared at him, slapping him lightly on the head to get him to stop.

"What's wrong babe?" Xaldin asked. Xigbar just shrugged before getting up from his seat.

"Getting me something to drink. Be right back." He said as he went into the kitchen. Luxord coughed slightly in his hand before getting up.

"I think I will join him. In a meantime, Larxene, do play nice." For this, he recieved a sneer smirk that told him he was going to get it at home, but Luxord could care less about that. When he reached the kitchen, he spotted Xigbar bending over, reaching for something inside the frig.

He couldn't help himself.

Smirking, Luxord sliently crepted behind him and gave his ass a soft sqeeze. Xigbar gasped at the feeling, before moaning softly.

"Xaldin, not now, we have guest..." He said. Luxord snickered.

"And it just so happens that I'm one of them. Really, Xigbar, you made it all too easy; especially given your submissive roll." Xigbar immedinately picked himself up and glared at his so-called best friend, though, the heat of his face ruined the anger look.

"You shouldn't grab things that don't belong to you." He said, slamming the door and walking pass the blond, who rolled his eyes.

"Yes, but consequencely, I _did _own it once upon a time ago." He said, causing Xigbar to freeze in his tracks before turning towards Luxord.

"Just what the hell are you getting at, huh? I thought we agreed to _not _bring it up anymore. I have my life, you have yours. End of." He said through gritted teeth.

"I promise no such thing. I just want to make things right between us." Luxord said, shrugging carelessly. Xigbar narrowed his eye.

"By grabbing my ass?" He said, and Luxord sneered.

"You never complained before." Xigbar just stared at him before shaking his head and walking away.

"You're impossible." He muttered as the two walked out of the kitchen. Luxor smirked.

"You said the same thing when we'd first met, and look how long our friendship held out." He said, and Xigbar couldn't stop the grin on his face.

Luxord was such a jerk sometimes, but he'll forever be Xigbar's jerk.


	16. Chapter 16

After Luxord and Larxene left, Xaldin turned his attention to Xigbar.

"So?" Xigbar blinked.

"So what?" Xaldin rolled his eyes.

"Don't lie to me, Xigbar. I _know _you still have feelings for him." At the accusion, Xigbar blushed, glaring at the older man.

"I do not!" He said. Xaldin, again, rolled his eyes.

"You can't lie to me, Xigbar." He said, folding his arms. Xigbar rolled his eyes before going upstairs, looking back down at him.

"Yeah, yeah, you coming or what?" Xaldin just shrugged before following his boyfriend up the steps. Meanwhile, Larxene glared at her husband.

"So, now that that's over, can we go home now?" She asked, and Luxord sighed.

"Larxene..."

"No, I'm tired of this." She said as she stopped walking completely and glared even more darkly at Luxord. He stopped walking too, glaring at the girl.

"Tired of what, Larxene?"

"_This!" _She screetched, pointing at him. "It's obivious you still love him. That's why you're doing this. What I don't get is why won't you get over yourself and admit it!" Luxord narrowed his eyes.

"I told you, I don't love Xigbar." Larxene folded her arms.

"Really? Cause you sure don't seem like it." She said, hissing. Luxord just sighed.

"I want to be friends; that's all. What Xigbar does with Xaldin is none of my business." And yet, something about that sentence hurt Luxord more than it should. Larxene just looked at him.

"Whatever. Until you actually figure out what you want, I'm gone." She said as she walked passed Luxord with one destination in mind.

"You've been alot lately, ever since we've moved here." Luxord stated. Larxene paused and raise an eyebrow, looking at her husband.

"So? Isn't that the whole point? To get away from _you?" _She asked, and Luxord shook his head.

"Just...go..." With that, Larxene left, leaving Luxord all by himself. He sighed. _I know what I want, _He thought, looking at the house he'd just left from. _But, how do I go about that when it's so obivious Xigbar wants nothing to do with me? _He thought. Later, back with Xigbar and Xaldin, Xigbar was just heading out the door.

"I'll call you later tonight, okay?" He said as Xaldin kissed him softly on the lips.

"Promise?" Xaldin whispered huskily into his ear, making the shorter man shiver as familar feelings crawled up his spine. Xigbar grinned child-like before kissing him again, deeper this time. Xaldin wrapped his arms around his small waist as the two began to fight for dominace, Xigbar being the submitted one. For a moment, Xigbar forgot where he was, and who he was with, until they broke up and Xigbar hid the disappointed that it had not been Luxord he was kissing.

"Promise, dude." Xigbar stated, smiling a little before walking away before Xaldin could see his tears.

He honestly didn't know why he'd kept his hopes up. Yeah, sure, Luxord was back, but now he's with someone else; someone who wasn't a guy, nor was it Xigbar.

The thought hurt more than it should.

Xigbar honestly didn't want to do this anymore; he wanted Luxord, he wanted to be in a relationship with the blond, but he couldn't. With Luxord's heart belonging to someone else, Xigbar is just going to have to deal with Xaldin, no matter how much he loves him.

_Xigbar and Luxord was walking down the streets to their favorite hangout. Xigbar had his head down, though, mind somewhere else, and this bothered the other teen._

_"Xigbar, love, what's on your mind, hmm?" Xigbar blinked, shocked, as a beautiful rosey pink blush came across his face._

_"O-oh, it's nothing dude. Just thought of something." The black haired teen said, looking at ground. Luxord raise an eyebrow._

_"You've 'just thought of something' for the passed twenty minutes. Now, are you going to tell me the truth, or do I have to ask? Again?" Xigbar bit his lip, a sure sign that he was nervous._

_"Well, it's just that...I think I like someone...in a totally different way of liking someone." Luxord blinked, both confused and slightly jealous._

_"You mean you love a person?" He asked in a slight bitter tone, looking away from Xigbar who'd nodded._

_"Yes, yes! That's what I'd meant! I love a person." Xigbar exclaimed happily with a big smile on his face. Luxord, on the other hand, had a scowl on his face._

_"And do I get the pleasure of knowing this person?" He asked in disinterest. He really didn't need to hear about Xigbar's secret lover, if he had one._

_"I think you know him pretty well." Xigbar said with a soft smile as he lent up to kiss the blond on the cheek. Luxord blinked in surprise. "You could say you two are twins, you and him like and do the same things."_

Xigbar shook his head. That was just a memory, and how his love for Luxord began. It didn't mean anything now. A single tear fell from his head before Xigbar wiped it away.

Maybe it was a memory, but it still held meaning to him.


	17. Chapter 17

Luxord sighed.

He really didn't know what to do with Xigbar. He wanted him, sure, why not, but the situation was more serious than that. He didn't know what to do with Larxene, as she had lost interest in him, and moved on. Luxord was not a fool, as many times he's been called that. He knew Larxene was cheating on him, but reguardless, she was still his wife. There was a reason he'd married her.

Again, Luxord sighed.

He just didn't know. He needed help, but from who? More importantly, are they going to help him? Knowing Roxas and the others, the likely outcome of any of them helping is slim to none. He sighed.

Maybe, if he was just man enough to ask, but the events afterwords was still in question. That's when his cell phone started to buzz.

_Meet me at the coffee shop? _

_-Xig_

Luxord blinked. A part of him wanted to answer yes, to see him again, but another part said no, and that it was better for him to deal with Larxene. _Screw it, I'm going. _He thought, replying to the message fast before grapping his coat and leaving the house. Soon, he'd made it to the coffee shop and saw Xigbar already there, drinking, well, what ever it may be, knowing Xigbar didn't like coffee.

"You wanted to see me?" Luxord asked. Xigbar blushed slightly.

"Yeah..." He said as Luxord sat down, raising an eyebrow.

"Well?"

"One chance." Luxord blinked.

"Excuse me?" Xigbar glared.

"You got one chance to make it up to me. I'm not asking for much, but I want us to be friends." He said. Luxord just looked at him, puzzled.

"I thought we were already friends."

"I was still debating, but I know I couldn't avoid you forever. So, why not? Start over?" Xigbar asked, looking at him. Luxord smiled slightly, dispite his gut clenched together.

"Start over." He said and with that, the two converse about the things in their life, what has changed, and what hasn't. Meanwhile, Luxord was plotting up a plan to make Xigbar his.

"Xaldin was so upset with me because of that! I thought it would take years for him to forgive me." He said with a smile on his face. Luxord inwardly scoffed. Xaldin. The guy leaves a bad taste in Luxord's mouth.

"Uh-huh, listen, Xig, I was just thinking of a place that you always wanted to go, you know? China, was it? I was planning to go there for a week with Larxene, but she's obivious quite upset with me. Do you want to come instead?" Xigbar blinked, his eye wide. China was a place he always wanted to go, ever since Sora told him about his trip to it.

"Wouldn't your wife be upset?" He asked, though he pointedly didn't care. Luxord shrugged.

"She might be, but this wasn't the worse offense we've done to each other." The blond said, and Xigbar couldn't help but laugh.

"Dude, why did you marry her if your marriage isn't even a marriage?" He asked, both out of curiousity and jealously. Maybe a bit of anger too, but there wasn't a hint of it. Luxord shrugged. _I wanted you out of my mind, so I thought settling with girl will help me. But she is nothing compared to you, Xigbar._

"Thought it was love. Was we going too fast?" He asked and Xigbar just smiled.

"Hmm, maybe." He said sipping his tea. Inwardly, Xigbar was jealous of Larxene. Anyone with eyes could see she was bitch, but somehow, manage to capture Luxord's attention.

"So, when are we going?"

"This Saturday. It was a surprise for Larxene, but..." He wavered his hand. "You deserve it more, for old times sake." Xigbar grinned, liking the idea.

"Cool, I'll be ready for your call." He said and as the day went on, Luxord and Xigbar had gain their frienship back. When it was time to leave, Xigbar strangle felt disappointed to see Luxord leaving. "To his no good, skank of a wife." He snorted to himself, glaring at nothing.

No, Luxord wasn't his. He was never his. Xigbar needed to accept this for what it was, and move on.

Unforunately, moving on was never easy; espiecally when your heart still wants that person who is you friend that you wishes to be something more.


End file.
